


Lo que inicio con un secreto... y un beso prohíbido

by Fady_Rosier



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fady_Rosier/pseuds/Fady_Rosier
Summary: Albina inicia su tercer año y escucha el comunicado de Dumbledore, donde pide que nadie se acerque a las bóvedas malditas, Albina decide obedecer la orden de Dumbledore, pero la aparición de Boggarts en todo el castillo la obligan a retomar su investigación con ayuda de sus amigos.Barnaby acepta unirse a Mérula para encontrar las bóvedas malditas creyendo que era su única opción, hasta que conoce a Albina en persona en la clase de pociones.Una decisión que toma el cuándo decide seguir espiándola a pesar que ella sabe, donde en un pasillo ella intenta enfrentarlo pero todo termina en algo que logro provocar sentimientos en el otro. Un beso que inicio todo.
Relationships: Barnaby Lee & Player Character, Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta basada en el juego de hogwarts mystery, aunque muchas cosas no irán como la historia original del juego y también puede contener spoilers si apenas inicias a jugar y no has pasado el año 3.

Era el comienzo del tercer año, Albina inicio sus clases con herbología, donde cultivo y conoció las propiedades de las ramitas de valeriana y en donde se descubrió al primer Boggart.

Llegó después la clase de vuelo, donde por poco ve a Tonks estrellarse contra el muro, pero logró librarlo, al parecer había sido mala idea dejarla practicar a ella sola el tonel, pero gracias a Merlín nada le sucedió.

Su primera clase de pociones había llegado al fin. Harían la poción de despertares, donde fue interceptada en la entrada por Mérula que no estaba sola, había dos chicos más de Slytherin a un lado de ella.

\- Bienvenida a Hogwarts, Rosier. ¿Cómo se sintió ser humillada en público por Dumbledore en el banquete? – dijo Mérula cuando vio entrar a la Ravenclaw  
\- ¿Piensas iniciar cada año discutiendo conmigo? – Albina no toleraría otra discusión con Mérula al principio de curso.  
\- Por supuesto. Y no te preocupes por Dumbledore y las Bóvedas Malditas. Las abriré antes de que siquiera las encuentres – dijo para luego mirar a los dos Slytherins que estaban con ella – Con la ayuda de mis nuevos amigos, Barnaby e Ismelda, toda la fortuna y la gloria en las bóvedas será mía.

El profesor Snape pidió que todos tomaran asiento para comenzar con la clase.  
Mientras Albina trataba de tranquilizarse para no lanzarle el primer maleficio que se le viniera a la mente a Mérula, Barnaby pensaba en lo bella que es la rompe maldiciones, para ser parte de los sagrados 28 era un poco diferente a lo que Mérula le ha dicho que es Albina.  
Cuando vieron la clase había acabado por fin y Mérula los obligó acompañarla para volver a bloquearle el paso a la Ravenclaw.

Al llegar Barnaby decidió preguntar sobre las bóvedas una vez estando frente a Albina.  
-¿Qué crees que haya dentro de la siguiente bóveda maldita?   
-Ojalá sea algo que pueda revivir al señor tenebroso – contesto Ismelda emocionada.  
-Tal vez sea algo que pueda traer de vuelta al hermano de Rosier – Dijo Mérula pensando todo.  
Barnaby notó como la chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules trataba de contenerse, se sentía mal por ella.  
-Pensándolo bien, a nadie le importa ese perdedor.  
Albina respiró profundamente antes de contestarle.  
-Si trabajamos juntas, encontraremos la bóveda más rápido – Albina no quería pelear como todos los años, así que trato de razonar con ella.  
-¿Cooperar contigo? – Pregunto Mérula, Barnaby solamente miraba a la chica - ¿Por qué no cooperas conmigo y desapareces?  
-Ajá. Se ve que solo aceptas cooperar con los mejores y los más brillantes – Albina ya se estaba hartando de esto.  
A Barnaby le agradó lo que dijo la chica aunque no haya entendido el sarcasmo al principio, le agradó que dijera que es brillante.  
-¡Gracias, Albina Rosier! –dijo el sonriente lo que provocó que la chica posara sus ojos azules en él.  
-Vámonos, Barnaby, Ismelda. Esta perdedora no merece nuestro tiempo – dijo Mérula para después salir del salón.

Ismelda la siguió pero Barnaby se quedó un rato, quería demostrarle a Albina de lo que será capaz si se mete en el camino.  
-Si te metes con Mérula, haré que todos los huesos de tu cuerpo desaparezcan.  
-¿Por qué son amigos? Se porta terrible con todos – dijo Albina, al parecer ignorando la amenaza del castaño de ojos verdes.  
-Si lo que hay en la bóveda me ayudará a ser más fuerte, entonces lo quiero. – Dijo Barnaby orgulloso – Mérula es la bruja más ingeniosa de Hogwarts. Solo podré entrar a una de esas bóvedas si hago todo lo que me dice.  
-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo? – pregunto Albina   
Barnaby respondió afirmativamente  
-¿No se te ocurrió que tal vez te esté mintiendo para manipularte? – La pregunta de Albina hizo que Barnaby pensará un poco.  
La verdad, él pensaba eso, pues muchos de sus amigos solo se llevan por Mérula para no tenerla en contra, casi todos con excepción de Lizard Tuttle  
-No me hagas pensar, Rosier – dijo para después irse.  
Albina se quedó sorprendida y después de charlar un poco con Rowan decidieron irse a su siguiente clase.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby recibe la indicación de espiar a Albina Rosier, pero el chico comete el error de decirle y empieza a sentirse extraño cuando ve a la chica rubia de ojos azules y termina su conclusión en que se ha enamorado de su actual "enemiga".

Los días y los meses habían pasado, Albina estaba feliz pues había logrado convertirse en animago y ya estaba registrada ante el ministerio, ella era un gato muy bonito.  
La investigación de la siguiente bóveda estaba en proceso, Albina tuvo que conseguir la ayuda de Tulip para que la ayudara a abrir el cuarto de su hermano y buscar más pistas sobre la siguiente bóveda.

Tuvo que irse a clase de pociones, hoy vería la cura para los venenos comunes, donde al llegar vio sentado en su mesa a Barnaby, así que decidió evitarlo y se sentó a otro lado.  
Barnaby se dio cuenta de eso y decidió mirarla de reojo para ver que hace, ya que Mérula le pidió que la espiara.

Al terminar la clase, Barnaby fue a dejar su muestra al mismo tiempo que la rubia y cuando la dejó detuvo a Albina.  
-Mérula me dijo que te espiara – dijo Barnaby pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error y Albina igual.  
-¿Qué la parte más importante de ser un espía no era evitar decirle a tu blanco que lo estás espiando? – dijo Albina tranquila, a Barnaby le puso nervioso el hecho de que ella lo mirara a los ojos con esos ojos azules que para él se le figuraban a dos luceros hermosos.  
-¿Lo es? Casi no recuerdo lo que aprendí en la clase de Espionaje – dijo Barnaby nervioso, ella lo ponía nervioso, ella era hermosa para él.  
-Estoy segura de que eso no existe… - volvió a responder Albina muy amable.

-Mérula dice que eres malvada y estás loca, pero pareces muy amable – dijo Barnaby, pues al parecer Mérula se equivocó en describir como era ella.  
-Mérula es una mentirosa – dijo Albina un poco decepcionada - ¿Por qué le estás ayudando?  
-No quiero pero me prometió convertirme en el mago más poderoso de Hogwarts. Así que no tengo opción, ¿o sí? – esto último hizo dudar a Barnaby.  
-Hay otras maneras de ser más poderoso, Barnaby – Albina lo miraba preocupada – Aléjate de Mérula y prometo que tu vida en Hogwarts mejorará.  
\- Nunca lo había pensado – dijo Barnaby, pues era la verdad, no había pensado esa opción.  
-No quiero ser tu enemiga, pero si me sigues espiando, te las verás con mi varita – dijo Albina sería. Cosa que a Barnaby le impresionó  
.  
Había oído que ella era poderosa y duelos pero él se sentía mejor que ella y tal vez tendría su oportunidad de enfrentarla en uno.  
-No quieres pelear conmigo, Albina. Nunca he perdido un duelo – dijo Barnaby, se sentía orgulloso de él mismo y de llamarla por su nombre.  
-Yo tampoco he perdido uno, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer… nos vemos   
Albina salió de pociones y Barnaby se dirigió a su sala común. Donde al llegar a su habitación se tumbó en la cama y decidió pensar en todo esto, y lo estaba aceptando, en menos de un mes se había enamorado de Albina Rosier su actual “enemiga”.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby sigue espiándola y se da cuenta que ella se dirige a un pasillo solitario en el 7mo piso.  
> Albina se da cuenta de su presencia y decide encararlo pero las cosas no salen como ellos se imaginaban.  
> Ese beso marcaría la diferencia.

A pesar de la advertencia que Barnaby recibió de Albina de seguirla espiando, pero no era porque Mérula le dijo, la verdad él ya estaba pensando dejarla de lado ya que no conseguía nada bueno. Pero no podía pues no era bueno tomando buenas decisiones, aunque so es tema aparte.

Seguía a Albina porque sentía una necesidad de hacer algo con ella, pues ya lo había confirmado con su prefecto, estaba enamorado de Albina Rosier, claro que recibió una amenaza por Parte de Félix Rosier, pues él es primo de la chica.

La vio dirigirse a un pasillo en donde casi no va gente, para más específico en el piso 7, así que decidió seguirla.  
Agradecía Barnaby el no haber visto a ningún estudiante cerca, sabía que los rumores acerca de Albina corrían más rápido que una escoba cometa, y si Mérula se enteraba lo mataría o mínimo lo torturaría y eso él no quería.

Albina se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía, y eso no era bueno, normalmente ella venía a este piso para estar en su forma animaga, pues era un lugar tranquilo a pesar de que ella estaba registrada en el ministerio de magia.  
Ella comenzó a avanzar un poco más rápido, para llegar a un lugar más solitario, y maldecía porque nadie pasaba por ahí.

Barnaby seguía siguiéndola, hasta que ambos llegaron a un pasillo no tan alumbrado, Albina se detuvo y el Slytherin aprovechó para acercarse más a ella y cumplir su propósito.  
Albina vio por el rabillo del ojo el uniforme de Slytherin y al ver que era hombre supo de quien se trataba.  
\- Barnaby, te dije que si seguías espiando… - comenzó a girarse lento para sacar su varita pero Barnaby fue más rápido y pego a la chica a la pared - te las verías con mi varita – dijo cuándo se recuperó de la acción en un jadeó.

Barnaby veía determinadamente a Albina, estaban cerca, observo el detalle de sus ojos, estos eran más oscuros en el centro y se tornaban claros en la mayor parte. Su piel no tenía ninguna imperfección, y sus labios eran pequeños y rosados y Barnaby por un momento se fijó en ellos.

Albina estaba un poco asustada, eso no iba a mentir, tenía una mano sujetada por el chico y estaba pegada a la pared, y volvía a maldecir el que ese pasillo fuera oscuro y solitario, pero de repente todo eso se esfumó cuando fijó su vista en los ojos esmeraldas del chico, eran los ojos más bonitos que ella había visto, eran de un verde esmeralda intenso y que en la misma oscuridad se distinguían. Los pómulos del Slytherin se marcaban, y al igual que ella él no mostraba alguna imperfección en su bello rostro y se dio cuenta que el miraba a sus labios, y ella también comenzó a observarlos.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, a Albina eso la hizo sonrojar, pues jamás pensó que el chico que estaba de lado de su enemiga la tuviera acorralada, y Barnaby jamás se imaginó estar así con la chica.  
Cada vez Barnaby iba acercándose a la Ravenclaw y Albina sintió la respiración de él chocando con la suya, y entre más se acercaba, el aroma a sándalo la envolvía más, Barnaby en cambio aspiraba el aroma de vainilla con rosas de la rubia.  
Albina hizo lo que algunos considerarían no inteligente, cerró los ojos y más cuando sintió los labios del castaño rozar con los de ella.  
Barnaby aprovechó esa oportunidad y los unió en un beso, jamás se imaginó que serían suaves y dulces y aún, que ella correspondiera al beso.

Porque si, Albina comenzó a mover sus labios al ritmo que Barnaby movía los suyos, y miles de nuevas sensaciones recorrían el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes. el Slytherin aflojo el agarre de la mano de Albina que pego en la pared, hasta el punto donde la soltó y rápidamente posó esa mano en la pequeña cintura de la chica.  
Albina al sentir libre su mano, la subió hasta la nunca de Barnaby, donde después de colocar la otra mano en el mismo lugar, comenzó acariciar su cabello.  
Barnaby decidió colocar ambas manos en la cintura de la chica y sin despegarla de la pared, trataba de acercarla más de lo que ya estaban para profundizar el beso.

La falta del aire en el sistema de ambos se estaba haciendo presenta y ocasiono que ambos se separaran despacio, jadeaban para tratar de incorporar un poco más de aire, ambos abrían sus ojos poco a poco donde al mirarse, ambos tenían un brillo en los ojos y comenzaron a reír.

\- Eso fue... - Albina no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.  
\- Increíble - Termino Barnaby la frase y pegó su frente con la de ella.  
Aún estaban abrazados, ella de repente paso una de sus manos al rostro del chico donde le acomodo el cabello que le caía en la frente y al mismo tiempo se perdía en los ojos verdes del chico.  
Barnaby no lo dudo y volvió a besar a Albina que fue nuevamente correspondido, esta vez la despegó de la pared, acercándola un poco más lo que ocasiono que ella ya no tuviera contacto con el frío humo.

Se separaron de nuevo, Albina miró su reloj y pronto sería el toque de queda.  
\- Debemos irnos a nuestras salas comunes - dijo Albina un tanto dolida.  
\- ¿crees poder vernos de nuevo aquí? - pregunto Barnaby mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la Ravenclaw  
\- si, claro - ella respondió mientras disfrutaba el toque cálido.  
\- Deberíamos tener esto en secreto, estamos en lados diferentes - dijo Barnaby a lo que notó una mirada de decepción en ella - pero no te haré daño, solo no quiero que creas que lo hago por ellas, si Mérula se entera podría usarlo en mi contra o en la tuya.  
\- De acuerdo, entiendo.  
Albina logró separarse de él y comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a la torre de Ravenclaw, pero antes de salir del pasillo oscuro, se detuvo y miró a Barnaby.  
\- sigo diciendo que eres demasiado noble como para trabajar con Mérula, recuerda que hay otras formas de ser poderoso Barnaby.

Y con esas palabras, Barnaby se quedó solo y cuando la vio más lejos, decidió irse a las mazmorras de Slytherin


	4. Capitulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby decide confesarle sus sentimientos a Albina después de varias "citas" que han tenido en el pasillo solitario, pero no contaba con que Albina lo escucharía mientras estaba ella en su forma animaga.  
> Albina decide convencerlo para que se una a ella y deje a Mérula, logrando que el chico la bese tiernamente.

Desde ese día, Barnaby y Albina buscan algún momento en el día para estar a solas ellos dos, ambos ante los demás seguían siendo contrarios, pero cuando están los dos juntos ahí cambia la cosa.  
A Barnaby ya no le va bien con Mérula, al principio le agradaba hacer lo que decía, pero después le fastidiaba y pareciera como si lo que vivía en casa de su abuela se repetía cuando Mérula le gritaba.  
Su estrés siempre desaparecía cuando estaba con Albina, los dulces labios de la chica lo hacían olvidar de sus problemas, y las veces que lo abrazaba cuando llegaba era la mejor sensación del mundo.

En una clase de pociones la citó en el lago negro, ya que muchos estudiantes no iban ahí tan seguido y ella aceptó.  
Tuvo que evadir a sus amigos, diciendo que tenía que estirar las patas literalmente y se transformó en gato cuando salió del castillo.  
Al llegar vio al Slytherin sentado cerca de uno de los árboles, iba a transformarse pero decidió mejor sorprenderlo, sabía que el Slytherin adoraba las criaturas y esta sería una buena oportunidad.  
Camino hasta acercarse a él y cuando cumplió su objetivo decidió maullar para llamar su atención.  
-Miau  
Barnaby giró su vista encontrándose con ella en su forma animaga, sonrió al ver que el gatito se acercaba a él.  
-Hola gatito – Albina al oír que le dijo gato se detuvo y lo miró confundida - ¿Eres gatita? – Ella asintió – pues eres bonita, ven – Albina decidió acercarse y subirse en sus piernas – sabes, hace un año una chica me pidió unirse a su lado, pero esa chica es mala y solo quiere ser mejor que los demás, se proclama la bruja más poderosa de Hogwarts pero yo digo que no lo es.

Albina se restregó en él, sabía que hablaba de Mérula, sintió como Barnaby le acariciaba la cabeza y ella ronroneó.  
-Pero, cuando conocí a la enemiga de esa chica, vi lo más hermoso que mis ojos vieron – Albina puso atención, sabía que hablaba de ella – ese cabello rubio y esos ojos azules que me encanta perderme en ellos, y sus labios son tan suaves y dulces.  
Albina le prestaba atención, le encantaba que el chico dijera esas cosas de ellas, se sentía especial y a gusto con él, al principió cuando regresó a su habitación la primera vez que se besaron estaba dudando muchas cosas, pero terminó por concluir que estaba enamorada del Slytherin y le gustaría mucho saber que él preferiría estar de lado de ella que de Mérula.  
-Ella es hermosa, y me gusta – Albina se sorprendió – y pienso decirle, por eso la cite aquí – dijo mientras la cargaba – pero no sé si yo le gustó, sé que siempre acepta mis citas en el pasillo para besarnos y siempre me abraza cuando le cuento mi día y me escucha, pero ¿y si no le gusto?  
A Albina una idea se le ocurrió, se soltó del agarre de Barnaby y se alejó un poco de él, Barnaby confundido no entendía nada hasta que ella le guiño un ojo y decidió que era momento de transformarse, pues sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Barnaby se asombró cuando la gatita que estaba acariciando se transformó en Albina y un sonrojo apareció, pues intencionalmente ya se le confesó a la chica.  
Albina sonrió y se acercó al asombrado Slytherin que seguía sentado en su lugar y ella tomo asiento a su lado, tenía un leve sonrojo, tomo el rostro del Slytherin y lo acerco al de ella para darle un tierno beso.

-Tu igual me gustas, Barnaby – dijo ella sonrojada después de separarse – pensé que tu no sentirías nada por mí, pues trabajas con Mérula – dijo mientras lo soltaba y recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, respirando el olor a sándalo.  
-Sabes, pienso dejarla – Barnaby paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica – pero siento que si lo hago mis posibilidades de ser un mago poderoso, y yo quiero ser más poderoso.  
Albina tomo el rostro con una mano y lo obligó a mirarlo. – Tú eres poderoso para mí, Barnaby hay otras formas de ser poderoso, yo misma te lo dije.  
-Lo sé – dijo Barnaby mientras miraba los tiernos ojos de su chica – pero y si yo no tengo otras opciones, y si mi única opción es ayudar a Mérula.  
-Oye, también estoy yo – dijo Albina soltando el rostro de Barnaby lo que le ocasionó frustración – si estuvieras de mi lado todo sería mejor – Barnaby la pegó más a él – no te daré ordenes ni te ofenderé como Mérula lo ha hecho, los vi ayer en el patio y Mérula te humilló – Albina se volvió a recargar en él – por cierto ¿Ismelda sería capaz de lanzarme un crucio?  
-No, tranquila – Barnaby besó su frente y la abrazó tomándola de la cintura y pegándola más a él – Ismelda no sabe cómo lanzarlo pero veo que tiene una afición por las maldiciones imperdonables – hizo una pausa – en serio me aceptarías contigo, muchos de otras casas me evitan solo por Mérula, y tu llegas y me das tu amor y cariño y me dices que puedo unirme a ti y a tus amigos como lo hizo Tulip ¿Por qué Albina?

-Porque me gustas y me enamore de ti – Barnaby sonrió ante la declaración – quiero que siempre podamos estar juntos sin escondernos de los demás, Barnaby, deja a Mérula y únete a nosotros, encontrar una bóveda es muy complicado y como te dije, eres el mago más poderoso de nuestro año.  
Barnaby sonrió y decidió besarla, sus besos fueron correspondidos por ella, la tomo de la cintura y la cargo para sentarla en sus piernas de lado, Albina tomo el rostro de Barnaby para no separarse de él. La falta de aire se hizo presente en ambos y decidieron separarse.  
-Te quiero Albina – dijo Barnaby mientras pegaba su frente con la de ella y con una mano despejaba el cabello de su rostro.  
-Yo igual te quiero Bee.

-dejare a Mérula, pero yo te diré cuando me paso a tu lado – Albina sonrió – si lo hago ahora ella creerá que algo tuviste que ver tu y no quiero que te pase algo.  
-de acuerdo – Albina miro su reloj – tengo ir con Tulip, haremos una forma de conseguir la llave que tiene Mérula para el cuarto de mi hermano, me gustaría que no estuvieras con ella, será algo oloroso.  
-descuida, procurare no ser víctima, pero no te prometo nada, recuerda, sigo con Mérula – dijo Barnaby para volver a besarla.  
Albina se separó de él y como decidieron irse juntos, para no levantar sospechas Albina decidió transformarse en gato.  
Pronto harían publica la “relación” que ellos tenían juntos.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de lo mucho que Albina y Barnaby disimulaban, Ismelda y Mérula se enteran de su secreto.
> 
> Tulip y Albina crean una broma perfecta para poder ahuyentar a los secuaces de Mérula y quitarle la llave, lo bueno que Barnaby no se encontraba ahí.
> 
> Días después, Tulip le pide a Albina hablar con el y ella descubre el secreto de Rosier

Tulip y Albina acabaron de conseguir la bomba fétida gigante para poder alejar a los ayudantes de Mérula de ella y poder quitarle la otra llave.  
Albina rogaba a Merlín que Barnaby evitara estar con ella cuando llevaran a cabo el plan, pues sabía que esa bomba dejaría un olor de días y ella ya lo extrañaba, y eso que ayer se vieron.

En la sala común de Slytherin, Mérula estaba leyendo acerca de las bóvedas, había sacado unos libros del cuarto de Jacob Rosier y con un encantamiento los duplicó para no levantar sospechas, Ismelda llegó a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-oye Mérula ¿quieres oír un rumor? – dijo Ismelda feliz.  
-¿Qué clase de rumor?   
-uno que invente yo, porque lo vi con mis propios ojos – Ismelda se sentó a un lado de la otra chica.  
-¿Qué viste? – al parecer Mérula le interesaba esto  
-recuerdas que últimamente Barnaby ha actuado raro todas las tardes – Mérula asintió, pues siempre que terminaban las clases Barnaby siempre desaparecía y regresaba minutos antes del toque de queda o en la cena – pues, ya sé por quién está así.  
-dijiste por quién, no sería el por qué – Mérula no entendía la referencia.  
-no, hay alguien que Barnaby va a ver al terminar las clases y de una forma cursi – dijo Ismelda rodando los ojos ante la última palabra.

-Barnaby es libre de tener alguna chica como novia – dijo Mérula ya un poco harta y volviendo a su lectura.  
-pero no es cualquier chica ¿tendrías la misma opinión si la chica se trata de Rosier? – Mérula abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso.  
-¿Barnaby tiene algo con Rosier? ¿Cómo? Nadie ha sabido nada, no se oye al menos mucho de los rumores de Rosier – Mérula estaba impactada.  
-No, porque ellos al parecer disimulaban las cosas ante todos y se veían a escondidas – Ismelda sonreía por lo que diría – te diré como lo descubrí, después de la cena vi a Albina Rosier levantarse de la mesa de Ravenclaw, cuando salió a los 5 minutos Barnaby había terminado de cenar, vi que se levantó y salió del gran comedor, decidí seguirlo muy sigilosamente, él subía las escaleras hasta llegar al séptimo piso, delante de él iba un gato, al principio pensé que Barnaby quería atrapar al gato, lo curioso es que tanto el gato como Barnaby entraron a un pasillo, y oí el sonido de una transformación, rápidamente pero disimulando me asomé y Barnaby estaba a los besos con Albina.

Mérula no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Barnaby no podía caer tan bajo? Era claro que no podía hacer eso.  
-Tranquila Ismelda, si lo que preocupa es que Barnaby nos dejé a nosotras por ella, eso no pasará, será cuestión de tiempo para que él se dé cuenta que lado le conviene. 

Al día siguiente, Albina y Tulip llegaron al patio del reloj y Albina suspiro cuando vio que Barnaby no estaba con ella.  
Ambas vigilaron lo que hacían Mérula e Ismelda hacían y cuando fue el mejor momento, la bomba fétida gigante se activo haciendo que tanto Mérula como la otra chica se apestaran.

-¡Que asco! - dijo Ismelda antes de salir corriendo dejando a Mérula sola.  
\- Vuelve aquí cobarde - grito Mérula molesta y en ese momento Albina y Tulip salieron para encarar a Mérula.

Como siempre hubo un duelo donde Albina salió victoriosa y consiguió la llave para el cuarto de su hermano. Claro que primero tuvieron que aprender el encantamiento Riddikulus para deshacerse de los boggarts y así poder investigar la ubicación de la bóveda maldita que daba en la biblioteca.

Después de que Albina investigará con sus amigos la posible ubicación de la bóveda en la biblioteca, Tulip citó a Albina para la segunda parte del plan.  
\- Barnaby nos puede ayudar.  
\- ¿Bar-naby? - preguntó Albina nerviosa - estoy segura que aceptará ayudarnos a nosotras si le digo.  
\- si, convénselo con unos besos y lo tendremos - Tulip vio como las mejillas de Albina se tiñeron de rojo - lo sabía ustedes dos tienen algo.  
\- no es como si estamos en una relación, la verdad ni yo se que tengo con él.  
\- tranquila Albina Rosier, primero consigue a Barnaby Lee, el resto saldrá pronto a la luz.


End file.
